Serenade
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Sudah sejak lama Yoongi mengamati sosoknya yang selalu aktif dan berada di lapangan. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk berkenalan dengannya. Makanya dia terkejut sekali ketika sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. / "Hai, bisa ajari aku bermain piano?" / MinYoon, BL, AU.


**Serenade**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

Sudah sejak lama Yoongi mengamati sosoknya yang selalu aktif dan berada di lapangan. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk berkenalan dengannya. Makanya dia terkejut sekali ketika sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. / "Hai, bisa ajari aku bermain piano?" / MinYoon, BL, AU.

 **Warning:**

 **Fiction, BL, AU.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Serenade**

Suara dentingan piano terdengar di sekeliling ruangan. Dan di balik piano besar berwarna coklat muda itu terdapat satu sosok dengan rambut hitam kelam dan kemeja putih, sibuk menggerakkan jarinya untuk menekan tuts piano. Jari kurus berbalut kulit putih pucat itu aktif bergerak hingga melodi indah itu keluar dari balik piano.

Sosok itu adalah guru musik di sekolah ini, sosok manis bernama Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menghembuskan napas puas. Dia tersenyum dan menutup tuts piano di hadapannya.

Kemudian pandangannya berputar menatap seisi ruang kelas musik tempatnya berada dan akhirnya berpaling menatap lapangan yang ada di luar, tepat di sebelah kelasnya

Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa siswa tengah berlari dengan kencang. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertanding lari atau _sprint_ atau lainnya.

" _Yya_! Ayo cepat! Gerakkan kaki kalian!"

Yoongi menoleh ke pinggir lapangan dan dia melihat seorang pria berambut _grey ash_ tengah menepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat, menyemangati para siswa untuk berlari lebih ceoat.

Mata Yoongi terpaku pada sosok itu, dia memperhatikan bagaimana matanya menyipit dan menghilang ketika tertawa, bagaimana suara tawa renyah itu terasa terhembus ke dalam telinga Yoongi dan bagaimana sosok itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Yoongi terpesona.

Karena Yoongi menyukai sosok itu.

Sosok guru olahraga bernama Park Jimin, sekaligus sosok yang mungkin tidak akan bisa Yoongi raih. Karena Yoongi memang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kelas dibubarkan. Jangan lupa berlatih lagu yang aku bahas tadi." ujar Yoongi dengan pandangan mata yang mengedar ke sekelilng kelas. Dia melihat murid-muridnya mengangguk dan Yoongi tersenyum puas.

"Oke, sampai ketemu di pertemuan berikutnya. Selamat sore."

Murid-muridnya membereskan barang-barang mereka setelah mengucapkan salam pada Yoongi. Yoongi membalas sapaan mereka sementara dia sendiri membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jari Yoongi bergerak terampil membereskan partitur juga menghapus coretannya di papan tulis. Yoongi baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya ketika dia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggu?"

Yoongi tetdiam, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat dia melihat Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Yoongi berdehem pelan, "Tidak, masuklah, Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin tersenyum cerah,"Terima kasih."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yoongi

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, bisa ajari aku bermain piano?"

Mata Yoongi mengerjap cepat, "Piano?"

Jimin mengangguk dan Yoongi tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah permintaan mendadak Jimin, mereka berdua sepakat untuk kembali bertemu besok untuk memulai les piano Jimin. Yoongi duduk dengan gelisah menunggu sosok Jimin dengan tangan yang bergerak _random_ menekan tuts piano di hadapannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lalu sosok Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hai, menunggu lama?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Kita langsung mulai saja."

Jimin mengangguk semangat,"Oke."

Yoongi memulai dengan mengajari dasar-dasa permainan piano mulai dari nada awal, kunci, hingga nada-nada dasar yang sekiranya perlu Jimin ingat.

"Nah, sekarang coba lakukan seperti apa yan aku contohkan." ujar Yoongi.

Jimun mengangguk dan mulai menekan tuts piano, namun karena gerakannya begitu kaku, maka yang terdengar pun hanyalah bunyi-bunyi kurang sesuai.

Yoongi tertawa, "Bukan seperti itu."

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan membimbingnya untuk menekan tuts piano. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini dia sedang menggenggam tangan Jimin. Yoongi baru sadar saat dia merasakan tatapan yang menatapmya dan ternyata itu adalah mata Jimin.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Tidak, tapi kau manis."

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa tidak merona karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan setumpuk partitur dalam pelukannya. Dia baru saja hendak berbelok di koridor saat dia mendengar suara Namjoon, guru bahasa inggris di sekolah itu.

"Kau masih berlatih piano?" itu suara Namjoon.

"Ya, kau tahu aku harus melakukannya." itu suara Jimin.

Namjoon tertawa, "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Dia sudah tergila-gila padamu."

Jimin berdecak,"Minggu depan acara spesialnya, mana mungkin aku tidak membuatnya terpesona?"

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin, "Bung, kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, cepat miliki dia. Legalkan dia di mata hukum."

"Ya, aku juga mau melakukan itu. Lagipula orangtuaku juga sudah setuju."

Dan Yoongi merasa hatinya retak saat mendengar itu. Jadi Jimin akan menikah dan dia belajar bermain piano untuk membuat gadis itu terpesona?

Yoongi meremas partitur dalam pelukannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dan Jimin yang masih bercakap-cakap.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore," sapa Jimin ceria seraya membuka pintu ruang musik. Dia berjalan santai menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah duduk di kursi piano.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar apa?" tanya Jimin

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mengajarimu lagi."

Dahi Jimin berkerut, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Katakan alasannya, kau baik-baik saja kemarin."

Yoongi berdecak, "Aku menyukaimu! Dan bagaimana aku bisa tetap mengajari orang yang kusukai disaat dia belajar untuk melamar kekasihnya?"

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Tidak usah berpura-pura."

Dahi Jimin berkerut dalam hingga kemudian dia terbahak.

Yoongi mendelik karena dia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tertawa pada situasi saat ini?

"Duh, kau salah paham. Aku tidak ingin melamar siapapun. Aku belajar piano karena ingin memberikan hadiah untuk anak kecil di panti. Aku berniat mengangkatnya menadi anakku dan orangtuaku sudah setuju soal itu."

Dan kali ini Yoongi terdiam, dia membuka mulutnya dengan wajah bodoh. Astaga jadi dia salah paham?

Jimin masih terkekeh, "Lagipula apa kau lupa padaku? Aku _ChimChim_."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, _ChimChim_?

Aku teman sekelasmu di TK dulu yang menyatakan cinta padamu tapi kau tolak karena kau malu." Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sejak itu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama orang lain?"

Yoongi masih bungkam, tapi kali ini rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka bocah gendut yang dulu menyatakan kalau dia menyukai Yoongi dan akan menikahinya sudah berubah menjadi sosok Park Jimin yang sekarang?

"Coba nyatakan lagi."

"Hah?"

"Kurasa kalau kau menyatakan cintamu lagi sekarang, jawaban yang akan kau dapat bukanlah penolakan."

Jimin terdiam kemudian senyum lebarnya muncul dan dia menerjang memeluk Yoongi.

"Waaa, aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Ayo menikah!"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

So ini dia persembahan terakhir dari Black Luna untuk hari ini.

Cemilan soree~

.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka ya. Hehehe


End file.
